Mine
by TheOrangeHood
Summary: A 17 year old Rin okumura is starting to become content with his life. That's until he gets his best friend pregnant before getting dragged into Gahenna to take a dying Satan's position.
1. a day in the life

**_chapter one_** Rin opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling groggily. He was tired, really really tired. Rin yawned and began to sit up only to be stopped by a delicate hand pushing on his chest, he looked down to see a very tired and very naked Shiemi laying beside him, he suddenly remembered everything from the previous night an smiled to himself. He lay back down "morning babe" he grinned like an idiot and she smiled back "good morning Rin" she bit her lip "thanks for the birthday present" she laughed. Rin turned red "sorry about that, I was a bit drunk" he laughed awkwardly.

Shiemi blushed and covered her chest "it was fun" Rin looked over at her and he smiled again before looking at the clock beside him "CRAP!" Shiemi sat up, forgetting about her nudity "what is it?" Rin shot up and began getting changed "We're really late" Shiemi looked at the clock "Oh no.." she got up and began pulling her clothes on "we fell asleep" Rin pulled his shirt on "well we were having sex at 2am, what else did you expect" Shiemi giggled "I'll go first, you wait a while" Rin smiled "yeah sure". Shiemi pulled her tights up and took out her key. Before she left Rin called out to her "happy 17th birthday Shiemi" she smiled and closed the door behind her.

Rin smiled to himself then grabbed kurikura and swung it over his shoulder before walking to the nightstand and putting the black stud in his ear, he looked down and saw something that made him turn red "she's not wearing any underwear" he exclaimed while staring at the lacy bra and panties thrown on the floor. It was at times like these he really was glad he got his own room.

with that he ran towards the door and using his key he unlocked the door to the school. Rin walked down the hall humming to himself lightly, Shiemi had been staying over a lot more than usual recently. At first she didn't stay over at all but after an incident involving a really sexy skirt, a bottle of cheap vodka and a broken bed she always stayed the night. Rin opened the door to the regular school, and was greeted with a glare from everyone, including the teacher. "Glad you could grace us with your presence Mr Okumura, would you please be so kind as to explain why you're late, _again_ "

Looks like he had math now, cram school didn't start till three today.

"uhmm, the power went out in my dorm lat night" he smiled nervoudly. The teacher sighed and motioned for him to sit down. Rin took his seat at the back and began his work attentively, that is until he noticed Shiemi sitting by the window, the drafty Window...the cold window...in a white shirt...with no bra. It was safe to say she was getting some hungry looks from most of the guys...and Hina... the class' resident lesbian.

Shima, who was sitting directly behind Rin, leaned forward "you sure you and Shiemi aren't together, because right now I think I'm in love" Rin sighed "I'm sure Shima, now sit back down before I was off that ridiculous goatee". You see, Rin and Shiemi hadn't really told anyone they were fucking like rabbits, it started off as an outlet for stress after he invited her over to help her with demon physiology while she helped him with herbology, and one thing led to another, but after the skirt incident they considered themselves a couple, not that anyone knew.

As 2:30 came around Rin made his way to the cram school with Shima and Koneko, with Shiemi and Izumo walking in front of them. if you could read their minds all you would hear from all three guys was "ASS!!".

Rin looked over at Koneko. Rin smiled at the considerably more attractive man and thought back to before konekameru truly hit puberty, now standing at 6'1, having the body of a god and having some well groomed hair, Koneko was doing good, even as a monk in fact they all were, even the absent Bon. Shima was too busy drooling over Izumo's butt, Rin smiled to himself, Absolutely nothing could ruin their day

 _12 minutes later_

Rin was staring at the test desperately, but no matter how hard he tried the answers wouldn't come to him. Firstly he didn't have his homework done and then a surprise test in demonic presence. Rin flipped the page and read the other questions. Yep, he was fucked. But he forgot all about the test when a panting Ruyji opened the door with wet hair and an undone tie, Bon was never late, ever. Something was up "sorry I'm late, there was an accident in chemistry. Rin deflated, that wasn't interesting at all, nothing interesting ever happened anymore, no demon kings, no imminent threats and no impending doom from the Vatican. Rin went back to glaring at his test and muttering some inaudible nonsense about roosters.

The class slowly drew to a close and Rin handed up his practically empty test and returned to his seat.

Rin lay his head on the desk and sighed, one more class and he was done for the day, one last home stretch and he could do his homework with Shiemi then let her sit on his face. He stretched and tuned into the conversation Shima and Koneko were having with Bon. "I was in chemistry with you Bon, and nothing happened, why were you really late?" asked Koneko curiously. Bon turned red "none of your business" Shima sat on the desk "ohhhhh, you were with a girl weren't you, you dog" Bon turned even redder "I wasn't" Rin slid in behind Shima "he's lying" Rin smiled evily and his tail began to sway from side to side. Koneko grinned "ohh, I see" When the word left konekameru's mouth Ruyji paled.

Shima and Rin smiled "what do you know Koneko" asked Rin, "tell us everything" included Shima. Koneko smiled evily, something very unusual for him, Rin knew that this would be good "Bon is getting ma..." Koneko was silenced by a fist connecting with his face. Before anyone could continue Yukio walked in and began class. Rin smiled again, everything was how it should be. Everyone was themselves, no-one cared if he was Satan's son. They were taking the exorcist exam this year. Rin stopped and looked around at everyone, even if his life had been ripped out from underneath him, he'd made a new one here with his new family, his friends, and of course Yukio.

 **first chapter done, hope you enjoyed, please be sure to check out my other ongoing fanfiction. Flame of sapphire, heart of gold**


	2. a question of ascention

_**AN: whoop, chapter two, taking a break from my other story for a bit, I have a little writer's block and my original novel is (finally) coming together. Super excited. Anyways enjoy**_

_

Shiemi rolled over and felt the empty bed beside her. She looked at the clock to see that it was 3:20am, she yawned and sat up looking around for Rin, she shivered and saw the open window, the curtains billowing in the breeze. Rin sat in the window frame smoking a cigarette and staring up at the sky, he was shirtless showing off his scarred and toned body and that cross tattoo on his shoulder that made her feel like pouncing on him, and of course the nail marks down his back, she was far from the innocent girl that couldn't walk when she first met him. Shiemi stood up and put Rins shirt on along with her underwear, she walked over to the window and wrapped her hands around his waist from behind. "what's wrong Rin?" she kissed his cheek and shivered when he spoke "I've realised something Shiemi..." she sat beside him and snuggled against his side as he wrapped his arm around her "what's that?" she asked, warming up against her lover. "I'm really happy for the first time in years, and I can't help feeling like something terrible is about to happen" his voice shook slightly. She sat up and wrapped her hands around his neck and frowned "Rin Okumura, nothing bad is going to happen to us, we've been through so much together and if there is a god then he knows we deserve a break from all this crap" Rin's eyes widened, Shiemi didn't curse unless they were having sex, she was really cute like this and her arms around him combined with her words comforted him. Rin blushed "And even if something bad happens you still have to..." he trailed off turning bright red, Shiemi giggled "I still have to what?". Rin looked away "if something bad happens you still have to marry me after graduation" Shiemi gasped "R...Rin are you pr..proposing to me?" tears welled up in her eyes "i..I understand if you don't want to, I.. mean...I'm not that great and.." he was stopped by a kiss "of course I will you idiot" she started crying "I want a ring though ok" he nodded and kissed her again. That night Rin forgot all about his worries, the only thing on his mind was his future wife...and that birthmark on her thigh.

the next day Rin went up to the canteen area and saw Yukio sitting at the table already eating, Rin smiled "morning mole face" Yukio looked up from his rice "you're awfully cheery this morning brother, have a good dream?" Rin chuckled again "something like that. Yukio smirked "it wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blonde haired girl that's been sleeping in your room since September?" Rin stopped eating and sweat dropped "whaaa, you must be going crazy four eyes" said Rin in a high pitched voice and Yukio laughed "look Rin I don't mind you having Shiemi over but could you try to keep the noise down" Rin turned red "I don't know what you're talking about" Yukio adjusted his glasses and coughed a little then in a weird voice started to speak "ah Rin I feel like I'm going to burst, please don't stop, ahh fuck I'm cu.." Rin's face was burning "okokokok I'll keep it down, you fucking moron what's with that stupid voice" Yukio grinned evily "good" Rin scratched his ear "I need your help with something actually" Yukio put his empty bowl down and sighed "what teacher have you offended now Rin, I can't keep covering for you ya know" Rin stood up "no one this time I just want a favour that's all" Yukio looked at his watch "can you ask later, we'll be late" he stood up and began walking towards the door taking out his key. Rin looked away "fine" and then Rin deciding he had enough of his brother began to make his way to school.

Satan coughed uncontrollably. He was sick, correction, Satan was dying. Whatever Fujimoto had done while Satan was possessing him caused Satan's Gahennan form to begin deteriorating rapidly. He'd managed to slow it down but in vain. Satan was going to die slowly and painfully. But before that happened he needed someone to take his place. Of course there were high ranking demons pining to take his place, squabbling and voting, then there were the eight demon kings who had various opinions on which one of them should acend to the throne. Satan's raspy breathing rung through the room as his council, his sons and his daughter, Beelzebub, awaited their lords decision. He looked around at them and then in a voice like a blade over stone he said "you're all so pretty, none of you are worthy to take over when I go" the room filled with angry murmering, no one was going to challenge him on his decision. Asteroth spoke up "who will take your position father, we cannot leave hell unattended" Satan looked at asteroth and his eyes flared up "That brat Rin Okumura has more balls than most of you, he even managed to best a lot of you in this very room, including me, that boy could do better job than all of you combined" he coughed. The room was filled with protests and incoherent shouts. "shut it! all of you!" roared Satan, the room filling with bright blue flame "That boy hasn't even scratched the surface of his power, he hasn't even got his wings yet" he smirked and glanced at the glorious white angel's wings billowing from his shoulders, blue flame running down their length like liquid, even Satan was an angel once " that child may even become more powerful than me one day" with that the room became quiet, it had been decided, Rin Okumura would acend to the the throne of Gehenna.

 _ **well there ya go, made Beelzebub a girl coz I wanted to, any suggestions? Enjoying the story? leave a comment or PM me.**_


	3. fury

_**chapter 3, yay, this story isn't as popular as I'd hoped but I'll continue to work on it regardless. Note, Satan was once an angel so I always imagined him with wings, thought it would be a good idea. Anyone else watching the impure king arc?**_ _ **_**_

Rin was training with a wooden sword in the exorcist batting cage while the others trained on various other pieces of equipment behind him. Bon and Koneko lifted weights while reciting passages from the Bible, Shima was doing sit ups behind the treadmills which Shiemi and Izumo were currently running on. A regular Saturday for the students since the exorcist physical exam difficulty was raised. Rin blocked all the speeding projectiles with lightning speed, even be was impressed with how far he'd come. At the beginning this machine had been the bane of his very existence and every time he decided to tackle the challenging obstacle he'd end up with bruises and he'd even been knocked out more than once, But eventually he'd gotten the hang of it and started to excel at breakneck speed at this point he could even keep up with Shura. But the only thing truly occuping Rin's thoughts was Shiemi, and weather she liked silver or gold, wanted a diamond or just a plain ring. They had agreed they would tell everyone after the exorcist exam just before they received their exorcist badges at graduation. Rin thought about Shiemi's words the other night and smiled, she was right, nothing bad could happen, they'd been through enough already and it was time to take a break. The ball cannon beeped and stopped, Rin had managed to hit every ball fired at him on god mode, a new personal record. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely he chuckled and exited the cage with a smile on his face. Walking over to the water fountain he took a long drink then realising his shirt was drenched in sweat he proceeded to take it off and stretch, Rin sighed and began making his way to the bench press until he realised all eyes were on him.

"uhmm...guys?" he asked nervously "why are you looking at me like I've got two heads?"

Bon was the first person to speak up, his forehead was scrunched up and he was breathing deeply "what's with all those scratches on your back Okumura?" Shiemi did a spit take and blushed. "yeah..and when did you get ripped?" added Izumo "if you weren't an idiot you'd be hot" she bit her lip. Rin turned red

"uhhm...k..kuro decided to uh wake me up..yeah" He could tell they were going to try and pry further, but Rin was relieved when Yukio ran into the gym looking like he ran all the way from head office "oh thank god you're all here, we've got a problem"

The bus was silent apart from the occasional snore from a sleeping Shima. They were serious for once, the current situation was indeed problematic. An underground train in Tokyo metro had been overwhelmed with demons, not just any demons, Fury, powerful demons that tended to rip their prey apart, not only that but their appearance could stop a person in their tracks, and the reason they were being sent in was because Fury hate fire, and Rin had lots of fire.

the bus groaned to a halt outside the metro, Yukio led the students out and twoards the sectioned off area which contained the entrance to the stairs leading to the railway line. As they nervously descended the stairs a thick fog began to take blanket the entire station and the smell of sulphur was rank. Something was wrong. Yukio led them down onto the tracks and tword the crashed train

"be careful, something doesn't feel right" Yukio pulled out his pistols and approached the carriage cautiously. Rin and the others all approached with their weapons rsised. That's when everything went to shit, the train carriage burst open and they were swarmed by a hoarde of Fury. It felt as if everything was moving in slow motion the screaming grotesque faces of the fury contorted as they flew around and attempted to tear the young exorcists limbs off, the shouts of his fellow classmates peirced Rin's ears, but when he heard Shiemi scream, he lost it, similar to the time the had exwire training in the woods, Rin roared and drew kurikura, Blue flames coated his body as his ears and teeth elongated, he began slaughtering the Fury, slashing and burning each and every one of them. He stood there breathing heavily, the corpses if his enemies burning on the floor of dark railway line, the heavy fog permeating every fiber of his lungs and his blue fire illuminating the pitch black tunnel. Yukio stood up and looked over at his brother "...good job". Bon sat up and looked over at Rin "seriously Okumura...even for you, that was extreme" Rin seathed his sword and helped up Shima who's leg was bleeding profusely "oi Yukio, could you take a look at this idiots leg, I'll go ahead" Yukio nodded and began to tend to Shima

"I'll be back in a minute, you guys stay here, I've got a really bad feeling about this" Rin began to make his way into the train

"going off by yourself again you stupid demon!" growled Bon

Rin turned "well feel free to come along and die you two toned gorilla"

Bon scoffed and began helping Shima. Rin nodded to a worried looking Shiemi and made his way into the crumpled train. He was met with the mutilated corpses of several humans, he gulped and felt like vomiting but instead he readied kurikura and trudged on. He glanced around and found nothing but dead bodies until he made his way to the front carriage. As he opened the door he was met with a sharp kick that threw him all the way to the back of the train and down a portion of the tunnel past his fellow exorcists, that was ten carriages and around twelve extra metres, that kick hurt. Rin coughed up blood and gripped his chest, he'd definitely broken some ribs, he dragged himself upright to see a tall man with flowing blue hair and drinking white eyes,and he was dressed in a grey suit, but his most defining features were the black tail, pointed ears and sharp fangs, he was definitely a humanoid demon, he frowned "I expected more from you, I thought you annihilated Amiamon with ease, pity, I suppose he is rather weak" Rin managed to stand as Yukio ordered the others to evacuate immediately

"who the fuck are you!" exclaimed Rin, clutching his chest in agony

the man smiled "oh, I'm disappointed you didn't guess, I am Azazel my dear brother, demon king of spirits and air"

Rin snarled and drew kurikura letting the blue flame engulf him, Azazel's eyes widened "ah, there it is, the ever fabled blue flame of Satan, impressive little brother but..." he was cut off by a barrage of bullets from Yukio, but instead of looking hurt, the demon king looked pissed "you are not needed Yukio Okumura" Azazel extended his hand and Yukio flew backwards hitting a wall then falling to the ground unconscious

"Yukio!" Rin shouted before growling at Azazel and attacking, but it was no use, Azazel evaded every attack Rin threw at him. Rin jumped and Azazel growled "the throne should have been mine" and as Rin unleashed all his power into one strike Azazel threw a punch.

Yukio woke up just in time to hear his brother scream in agony as Azazel's fist went through Rin's chest. And Yukio was forced to watch when his brother went limp as a smirking Azazel dragged Rins body into the tunnel masked with fog and darkness

 _ **ohhhhh, what's gonna happen now. Enjoying it, I certainly hope so, Shout out to Dobby, I wouldn't be able to do this without your continued support.**_


	4. heartache and pain

_**let's find out what happened to Rin shall we?**_

Shiemi sat at the rear of the ambulance staring out into the distance, she couldn't cry, she'd tried but to no avail. Yukio had come out of the tunnel and fallen to his knees crying his heart out, that's when they knew, no words needed to be exchanged between them, Rin was dead, he was gone. Azazel had killed him. Everyone but her was crying, her eyes were dry and her stomach was in knots, she felt like vomiting in fact she _was_ going to puke. Shiemi clutched her stomach and turned to the side as her lunch expelled itself from her stomach. Izumo held Shiemi's hair back as she vomited.

The bus back to true cross was even quieter, the snores replaced with sobs and sniffling. Yet Shiemi couldn't bring herself to cry, she felt dead inside, like all her emotion had been drained the moment she realised Rin had been killed

Bon turned to Shiemi with tears in his eyes "you ok..." he asked quietly, she turned to him and he flinched a little upon seeing her eyes, her once gleaming eyes full of optimism and emotion were now blank and dull, like the eyes of a dead person, "I promised him nothing bad would happen...I told him we'd be fine..." she turned to face out the window and the rest of the bus ride was spent in utter silence. Nothing would be the same without him.

Yukio had given his report and was sitting on his brothers bed with tears rolling down his face it had been four days since his brothers death and it still haunted him, the image of his brothers body going limp was terrifying "I should have told you to run...I.. oh god" Yukio broke down again "it's all my fault" his sobs echoed through the dorm and the heartbreaking cries of kuro could be heard throughout the small section of true cross. There was a soft knock on the door as Shiemi walked into the room, Yukio looked up at the pale girl and wiped his eyes "hi..."

she looked at him sickly "hi..." she managed in a weak voice, Yukio looked her over, she was deathly pale and there were bags underneath her eyes, Shiemi looked like she was about to collapse. "have you eaten anything since..." she shook her head "I can't sleep either" Yukio nodded " I can't remember when I slept last" his face fell when Shiemi grabbed her stomach and made a beeline for the small trash can by the door then proceeded to dry heave uncontrollably. Yukio stood up and held her hair back, eventually she stopped and Yukio got her some water.

Yukio was immediately worried, he was training to be a GP, he knew something was wrong immediately "Shiemi how long have you been sick?"

she sat on the floor and drank her water "since Rin...died" she looked away

Yukio frowned "could you sit in the bed, I'll be back" with that he ran off to his room and grabbed his medical bag. Shiemi sat on the bed as Yukio asked her a few questions and examined her. "I know you and Rin were... intimate, I need to know if you were safe" usually she would have blushed or screamed in embarrassment, but in this case she just nodded. " the whole time?" he asked, getting increasingly worried, all her symptoms were pointing to either two things, a severe case of influenza or... Shiemi shook her head. Yukio shighed heftily and closed his eyes, "Shiemi, I ...I think you might be pregnant"

She looked up at him, he couldn't be serious, there was no way..., she looked down at her stomach and put a hand on it, pregnant...with Rin's child. That's when she cried, heart wrenching sobs escaped her mouth as Yukio embraced her. "h..he said he.. he'd g..get me a ring" she cried "we were going to tell everyone" she said as the tears fell down her cheeks "I promised nothing bad would happen to us..." Shiemi let out all the emotion that she had built up over the past few days. Yukio was crying as well "you need to start eating ok?"

Shiemi nodded. Eventually she cried herself to sleep on Rin's messy bed. Yukio covered her with a blanket and looked out the window "if you're up there Dad, make sure Rin gets there too"

Rin woke up in an incredibly comfy bed feeling like he'd been hit by a train. He couldn't move and his chest felt compressed. Rin groaned and forced himself upright, looking down he saw his bandaged chest. He looked around and saw that he was in a large lavishly decorated room with a fire roaring in a large ornate fireplace at the end of the room. Rin attempted to stand but immediately fell over in pain, it was almost like someone had ripped a hole through his chest. When he fell over the door opened and a woman dressed in a maids outfit walked in. She was tall, slim and her eyes were completely black. "you need to rest my lord, you were gravely injured" she approached Rin and he put his hand to stop her "where am i" she began to speak but was interrupted by the voice of a man he recognised "You're in Gehenna little brother" Amiamon walked in "welcome to the royal palace" and as if on cue six other people walked in, five men including Azazel and Lucifer and one woman

Amiamon perked up "they all wanted to see fathers favourite" That's when Rin realised that these people were all his half siblings Rin dragged himself into the bed "where's Meph..Samel?" he asked as he pulled himself upright "not here" interjected the red haired woman

Rin nodded and frowned "where's kurikura?" Amiamon pointed to the end of the bed and before they knew it Rin had jumped twoards Azazel with kurikura brandished in front of him, blue flames encompassing his entire being, but before he could strike he fell to the ground in blinding agony "what the fuck did you do to me!" Rin groaned

Azazel smirked and picked up kurikura then placed it back in it's seath"I may have punched you a bit too hard" A man rin could assume was Asteroth glared at Azazel "putting your fist through his chest us a bit extreme brother"

Azazel scoffed and threw kurikura to the floor beside Rin "I don't see why father favours him" he then turned to leave

Rin looked at all of them clutching his chest and coughing "am i going to need to fight you all"

The woman grinned and crouched beside Rin "feisty aren't you, bad temper too" she turned to the rest and pointed at Rin "he's the image of father" Amiamon turned his head to the side "oh, I failed to notice that when he was beating the immortal crap out of me" Asteroth looked down at Rin "we should get him to father" the others nodded. the woman turned to the maid "seiera, please assist my little brother" the maid courtesyed and proceeded to support Rin. He coughed again

"why the fuck am I even in this shit hole"

Amiamon chewed his nails "much to our satisfaction father is dying rather painfully, much to our displeasure however Father has named you his sole heir" Rin scrunched his forehead and looked at Amiamon "what.." cough "does that even mean" The woman sighed "it means you're going to be the next ruler of Gehenna"

 _ **nice, well I guess you knew most of this from the description, enjoying it? let me know, support goes a long way, this wouldn't be up if it weren't for the help of my buddy Dobby. next chapter up soon X¶**_


	5. more than you

whoop, let's get right into it shall we, from now on I'll be responding to all comments here. PS everstone by the comfort= frikin unreal

disclaimer: if I owned Ao no exorcist I'd die

 **RE UPLOAD,** **GUEST: I FIXED IT FOR YOU SO ITS NO LONGER A BLOCKS OF TEXT. AND I CHANGED ALL THE MISTAKES I MADE WHEN I WROTE THIS AT 2AM**

Rin stared into the darkness, the only thing illuminating the room was a beam of light peircing through the nearby curtian and felt nauseous, the rough breathing resonating throughout the room was stomach churning. The room felt thick with tension and Runs chest felt as if there was a ball of lead sitting inside the healing wound. Rin was sitting in the same room as Satan, his biological father..and yet Rin felt no fear just anger, curiousity...and perhaps even a pang of pity maybe even sadness. His true father was dying after all.

"Rin..." Satan's voice rung out from the bed shrouded in black, his voice was weak yet it sounded like gravel, harsh and demanding. Rin gulped and tried to remain confident "asshole..." There was a weak chuckle from the bed "You're definitely one of my boys" Satan coughed roughly

Rins face hardened "I'm not your son" he barked, No Satan may have been Rin's father, but he was not his dad, Shiro was is dad and always would be.

Satan coughed again "I'm afraid you are" there was a ruffling from the bed as Satan sat upright, bringing himself into the light. Rin took a sharp breath, it was like looking in a mirror, albeit the fact that Satan appeared to be much older with grey running through his hair, he was frail looking, his skin pale and the bags under his eyes were quite prominent.

Rin grimaced, he'd expected some sort of monster of fire and darkness, or something with claws, instead he was presented with a man, a normal weak looking man.

Satan coughed roughly "I must be the epitome of all evil to you, I was once magnificent and glorious, An angel for fuck sake, but then my father cast me out of the heavens for asking the question that all of us wanted to know, I stood up for my siblings and got kicked out" he coughed again "I was angry, My father was angry, and us immortals keep long grudges" Satan gabbed his chest and coughed again, that's when rin saw them, the wings, they were dangerously beautiful, alluring and white as snow.

Rin tapped his foot and waited for Satan to continue, neither had the energy to fight each other anyway, and Rin couldn't run either, he could only wait. "your mother was a fool for thinking Assiah and Gehenna could coexist, and I loved her for it, I must admit she made me happy" Rin swore he saw Satan's eyes well with tears before he moved back into the veil of darkness. That was when Rin truly felt his heart twist in empathy, he knew what it was like to have someone you love taken away from him, and the man who took his Dad away was lying in front of him.

"you and Yukio were an accident, and when Yuri died i blamed you for so long, until I realised that you two are all that's left of her..." he coughed again and Rin felt sick, his emotions were so mixed and confused, the man in front of him was pouring his heart out before he died and Rin couldn't help but feel slightly upset, on the other hand Rin wanted to break the bastard's neck.

" I want you to take my position when I die Rin" Rin grasped his chest, he just wanted to go home. "you can do a better job than me" Rin was feeling dizzy "I can't" he said quietly, "i need to go home, I need.." he trailed off. Satan sighed "Rin...I need you to do this, if I give it to any other liabile heir they will destroy Assiah"

Rins face contorted with emotion, he was so torn. "if not for you, do it for everyone you hold dear, If Azazel, Beelzebub or that sadist Samel gain power the will most certainly double the attacks in Assiah" Satan clutched his chest again and began coughing up blood, Rin made no move to assist him

tears began running down Rins face " I fucking hate you, I loathe you, i detest you, you took everything away from me and ruined my life, You killed Shiro and tried to use me and yukio as pawns, and now you drag me here and beg for help..." Rin looked away

Satan wiped his mouth "I'll put it this way, if you don't do this, Yukio will die, that girl with the flowers will die, that monastery will burn, Assiah _will_ burn, and you'll only be able to watch knowing you could have prevented it"

Rin rubbed his chest and saw glimpses of the smiling faces if his friends, Shiemi's face when he proposed, Him and Yukio when they were children and then the thought of it all being taken away, the thought of it burning, Shiemi dying, Yukio dying, his friends dying. Never being able to see their smiles again, never holding her again. Everything...Gone

"how are you so sure that'll even happen" Rin barked. Satan smiled sadly "I may be evil, but the bitterness of my children surpasses even my rage...I know you'll fix it all" Satan coughed again "you should know though" cough "if you do this you may never see them again, but you'll know they're safe" He coughed again

Rin clenched his fists. He couldn't bear the thought of not seeing them again, but the thought of them dying because of his failure to act made him feel physical pain. "So my son...what's your answer?"

Rin bit his lip, This was a black and white decision, good and bad, the only problem was he didn't know which choice was which.

Shiemi lay in bed staring at the ceiling, Yukio had put her on bed rest and anti depressants until she got better. Yukio had explained the situation to Shiemi's infuriated mother, but upon seeing the state that her daughter was in her anger and disappointment was immediately replaced with sadness, her daughter had been through enough already.

Shiemi didn't even know what was going on anymore. She just stared at the ceiling thinking about her dead lover. A low knock sounded out from her door, she didn't answer. Shiemi looked over as her door slid open to see her classmates looking at her with sadness in their eyes, she just looked at them blankly. "Hi..." she said dryly

They walked in and sat around the room before Koneko decided to break the silence "Yukio sensei told us everything...how are you feeling?" Shiemi looked over at the concerned monk. She managed a weak smile "I feel like crap...but I'll be better soon" Koneko nodded "good".

Izumo was the one who finally asked "why didn't you tell us... that you and Rin were.." Shiemi sat upright and propped herself on some pillows "we were going to, we just..wanted to wait, it was our secret...it made us feel... special" Izumo's forehead scrunched up "oh...".

Shiemi rubbed her stomach, she was going to puke again. Shiemi grabbed the trash can she'd left beside her bed and proceed to vomit into it. Izumo shot up and helped her "you're that sick?" she asked, Shiemi sat up "I thought Yuki told you.." she was cut off by a voice from the doorway "I thought you should tell them your self...it's not my place to tell" Yukio stood in the doorway looking tired. Shiemi looked up at Izumo who was now sitting on her bed looking confused, and then around at the rest of her equally confused classmates.

She rubbed her stomach and for the second time since Rin died she started crying. Tears rolled down her face as Izumo moved in to embrace her friend. Bons eyes widened "oh god... you're not..."

Shiemi nodded as she continued to cry into a still confused Izumo's shoulder. "she's what?" asked Izumo as she looked over at Bin and an equally confused konekomaru and Shima. Shiemi pulled away. "I'm pregnant..."

There was a collective gasp and then silence

 _ **Daum, before you stop reading this story forever because I made Satan a sympathetic character, The main antagonists(s) of this story will be mainly Azazel and Beelzebub**_ _ **hope you enjoyed, sorry if not, follow the story to be notified when the next chapter is up. Again This wouldn't be possible without Dobby.**_


	6. Epithet

**_chapter 6 already?, I spent more time on this chapter so hopefully it's good. This is the first chapter of mine that has a title, please enjoy_** ** _and try not to hate me_**

 _chapter 6: Epithet_

One day in April demon activity in Assiah Rose dramatically, the vatican and every other organisation had every exorcist available working overtime. They were nearly beaten, and then when they were almost defeated by the sheer hoards of demons, it stopped and activity returned to normal. The next day it was once again reduced significantly and by the seventh day demon activity in Assiah was almost non existent apart from a few stragglers who managed to find their way through. The very confused Vatican held an emergency meeting to ascertain the strange fluctuations in gehannan activity where it was eventually revealed by an excited Mephisto Pheles that Satan had in fact died.

A a festering wound inflicted by none other than Shiro Fujimoto during Satan's possession of his body had finally ended the demon king. At first the sceptical Vatican believed they were being decived by the ever cunning Samel. But through discussion they concluded it to be true, what other explanation could there be. That bode the question of what happened next.

Mephisto then grinned knowing he was about to cause mayhem "my little brother has taken over for my father"

There was immidiate uproar as people jumped to conclusions of Amiamon or Belial. Mephisto simply decided to watch them panic as they fumbled for a plan of action, believing there to be an oncoming attack.

"I'm afraid you don't know this one my dearest cowards, he's the 9th prince of Gehenna"

Another uproar ensued, mortals simply loved to panic over something they knew nothing about and Mephisto thrived on their insignificant bickering, it was the whole reason that he was here.

As the squabbling died down, the question everyone was dying to know was asked "what's his name?"

Mephisto gave his signature menacing grin

"His name...is Epithet, newly appointed Demon king of life and death and God of Gehanna"

And so, the panic ensued yet again and Mephisto grinned, _good luck little brother, you'll need it_

 _four years later_

Four years to the day...it had already been four years since their father died, time went too fast for her liking. Shiemi looked down at her daughters "you girls are getting tall" she smiled happily, Misaki and Hinami, her twins. Rins daughters. They were the carbon copy of their father, from their almost blue hair right down to the cat like tails she adamantly insisted that they kept hidden no matter what.

Yukio sat at the table smiling at his Godchildren happily. They were quite fond of their uncle, it was more due to the fact that every time he came to visit he brought candy and if he was babysitting he'd let them stay up late, Yukio was surprisingly happy with the cool uncle position. And it made him feel like he'd be a good father...if he ever got the balls to ask someone out. But being gay was rough, especially in religious circles.

The girls ran off to play while Yukio and Shiemi sat drinking tea

"they're getting tall" remarked Yukio while taking a sip of Shiemi's expertly made tea.

Shiemi looked over nervously "I've enrolled them in the preschool in town.. they're starting next week"

Yukio looked concerned "is that alright, with Misaki?" Shiemi sighed and looked into the adjoining room at her daughters playing happily "I'm not sure, if she has another panic attack...I'm afraid she'll hurt someone, but I won't let them grow up without making friends, I wouldn't wish it upon anyone, especially after my childhood" she remarked, thinking upon her first 15 years spent in isolation.

Hinami and Misaki were both part demon and could therefore see demons, there wasn't as many around these days, but there were still some lingering. Shiemi had Yukio explain the situation them in terms they could understand. But when Misaki was younger she had a run in with a particularly bad one and proceeded to incinerate the flowers in Shiemi's garden with a burst of blue flames. Something Shiemi desperately wanted to avoid.

Yukio smiled "I'm sure they'll be perfectly fine, they're both strong girls"

She nodded sadly before looking over "do you still think about him?...about Rin?" it almost hurt her to say his name, the pain still hadn't worn off, even after all these years.

Yukio looked up into Shiemi's saddened eyes "every single day" He then smiled "I almost forgot" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box "it's march 6th...happy 21st birthday Shiemi"

She smiled "thanks Yukio" she started to laugh and Yukio looked at her confused "I can legally drink now, it seems funny, I already have two children and I'm only recognised as a responsible adult now"

Yukio laughed happily

Later Shiemi watched Misaki and Hinami sleep soundly, she remembered how tough the pregnancy had been, and those anti depressants were havoc on her already upset stomach. She missed him, and she knew the day would eventually come when the girls would be asking about their father. Shiemi knew if she tried to tell them she'd end up crying .

Shiemi sighed and decided it would be best if she tried to sleep, so she headed to her room and fell into a deep sleep

 _tap..._

 _tap..._

 _tap..._

 _tap..._

 _tap..._

 _tap..._

the noise rung around the throne room as everyone waited in fear for their lords answer. His black fingernail against the black marble of the throne.

then the tapping abruptly stopped and there was a collective gulp from the council

"and where are they now" he said in an eerily calm voice

Asteroth swallowed before speaking up "we think they somehow made it to Assiah"

blue eyes burned into Asteroths very soul "and tell me dear brother, how did they manage to do that, I closed every major breach into Assiah that I could find, and not even I could return unless I was..." Epithet glared at Asteroth "are you telling me that someone summoned Azazel and Beelzebub into Assiah"

Asteroth nodded nervously, Epithet was known for his cold rule, and anyone that defied his rule was put down immediately, and now his siblings had even gone so far as to betray him. Rin stood from his throne "I must get a message out to Samel immidiately" and with that he left.

He was forced to be worse than his father in order to protect Assiah from the demons that had plagued it for so long. But on the day of his ascention he decided he would ban all travel to Assiah, and any demon who broke the rules would die. He kept his word, and when no one took him seriously, over half the demons in Gehenna decided to defy him. They were all forced back to Gehenna where he proceeded to slaughter them all himself. After that day his name became Epithet, The demon king of life and death. He was the necessary evil. The worst possible outcome. His name was feared throughout Gehenna.

He opened the door to his chambers and immediately began writing

 _Mephisto, I need a favour..._

 ** _ok super sorry about all that, hope you like it, this is just an introductory chapter for what's about to go down in chapter 7 (Fire and Feathers). let me know what you think of gay Yukio._**


	7. Fire and Feathers

**_hey, hope you enjoy chapter seven_**

 _c_ _hapter 7 Fire and feathers_

Mephisto bit his fingernails nervously. A habit he had picked up from Amiamon

Mephisto had received Rins letter via a Hobgoblin messenger a few hours ago, Rin never sent demons unless it was urgent as it was danm near impossible to send messages, Mephisto had informed Rin of his death and in true Rin fashion he decided to keep it that way, he wouldn't want his friends thinking he abandoned them for power. The news was bad, Rins letter had been quite disturbing and had put Mephisto rather on edge. Firstly Beelzebub and Azazel had managed to squeeze through the cracks of Gehanna and made their way into Assiah, like worms from the mud. Azazel always had been an arrogant asshole but Mephisto still saw him as a brother and Rin's ascention had spite him and Beelzebub. Mephisto was worried... and somewhat excited, he thrived on conflict and if Rin intended to contest Azazel and Beelzebub there would inevitably be a war.

He continued to bite his nails, but that would mean three powerful entity's going against each other, and Mephisto had to give Rin credit, his power had multiplied tenfold since his ascention, and he was not someone to be reckoned with. Stories of the terror inducing King of Gehanna had even spread to Assiah.

Mephisto suddenly became aware of his surroundings as the Vatican council grew incessantly louder in their questioning.

Mephisto finally grew angry

"SILENCE YOU BLITHERING IDIOTS!" he snapped...his concern for his siblings and frankly his own life was beginning to control him, even demons were capable of emotion.

the room quietened down and a grigori representative spoke up "Sir Pheles, there hasn't been a council held in over 3 years, and now you summon us at a ridiculous hour in the morning stating there is an urgent matter to be discussed and yet you have the gall to ignore us, now for god's sake man, what the hell has got you so worked up!?"

Mephisto sharply inhaled and stood up, trying to keep a Facade up but he failed, the threat of total annihilation looming over him was apperantly distracting, who knew, he may be targeted by either side, regardless of his position

"well...you see.. there's been an incident at home" he grinned nervously

chatter broke out "what sort of incident are we talking about Mephisto, impure king level?...blue night level?.." the grigori gulped

Mephisto coughed "much worse I'm afraid"

the room became silent with tension

"Azazel and Beelzebub have begun a rebellion against Epithet and managed to make their way into Assiah via summon.."

Yukio stood up "Are you saying that two of the most powerful demon kings have teamed up in an attempt to overthrow The new king?"

Mephisto chuckled "and...and Assiah I'm afraid, they don't like the way our brother is handling things"

Yukio rubbed his forehead, this was bad, he'd finally become a paladin, and the head dragoon for Christ sake and then the demons vanish, then after nearly 5 years, when he finally gets used to the quiet life a war starts, perfect, just perfect.

Mephisto coughed to get everyone's attention "there's something else..."

The paladin sighed heavily "cut the crap Mephisto what is it"

Mephisto sweat dropped "I need tamers to attempt to summon Epithet, he wishes to hunt Azazel down before it gets... worse"

And it was like a pin dropped

uproar and noise filled the room.

Yukio stood up

"QUIET!" he shouted

the room immidiatly silenced

"Mephisto, that would be akin to summoning Satan, it's madness, everything would burn, we've all heard the rumours"

Mephisto bit his nails again "ahh yes, the one about him burning over half the demon population of Gehanna...that's true I'm afraid"

"and the one about him removing Lucifer's left eye...with his teeth" interjected the Paladin "who even does that"

Mephisto bit his lip "it was his hand, not his teeth, and no Yukio, he can maintain a physical body in Assiah"

Yukio looked around "Mephisto...if we do this...will it avert disaster or just turn Assiah into a warzone?, because I will not let anything jepoardize the peace "

Mephisto chuckled "to be honest it could make it worse but it would more likely improve the situation, Epithet is quite...upset...he tends to be quite efficient when upset" his expression became serious "but we need to try, for once I honestly feel like this could get out of hand very quickly if not addressed"

Yukio nodded "Alright then" Yukio looked down "Fuck sake, why am i doing this...sigh...Tamers! we do this here! everyone prepare for the worst! Arm yourselves!"

there was a moment of slight disbelief then immidiate clambering and shuffling, tamers assembled in the center of the room and Others began arming themselves.

Mephisto walked over to the tamers and nervously handed them a peice of paper with an incredibly detailed and intricate summoning circle drawn on it along with the words

 _all dies as all lives,_

 _all burns blue, all ends_ endlessly

 _I plead thy aid nameless one_

 _come oh king of balance_

c _ome oh god of death_

Shiemi read it to herself and nodded, relaying it to the other tamers who began to draw the circle.

Shima tapped his foot nervously, swinging his staff from side to side, Yukio walked up alongside him "I guess that drink with the guys will have to wait" he sighed. Shima chuckled "sorry about that, I was actually looking forward to it, I haven't seen him since he married paku"

Yukio smiled "don't worry, when this blows over we'll go drink ourselves senseless"

Shima slapped yukio's shoulder "I'll hold you to it"

Izumo and Shiemi sat painting on the floor.

Shiemi was worried about her girls.

Izumo looked over and smiled knowingly "I'm sure they're fine" Shiemi smiled "I hope so, they're starting school soon"

Izumo frowned "is that alright after..."

Shiemi nodded quickly and tied her hair back "they'll be perfectly fine"

Izumo stood up and nodded then looked around "I can't believe this is actually happening, how do we know this guy is a friendly"

Shiemi sighed nervously "I'm sure we'll be fine, we've got to trust Yukio, he wouldn't be a good paladin without good judgment"

Yukio stood with his gun pointed at the center of the circle "READY!?"

Mephisto sat down and drank some tea "prepare the drama"

The tamers gathered around the circle, Shiemi and Izumo let out a deep breath and then all tamers offered a little blood and began chanting in sync

 _all dies as all lives,_

 _all burns blue, all ends_ endlessly

 _I plead thy aid nameless one_

 _come oh king of balance_

c _ome oh god of death_

nothing happened, everyone waited and waited, but nothing happened.

Yukio looked at Mephisto who furrowed his brow and shrugged.

The grigori looked around "it didn't work"

All the bulbs in the room exploded in a burst of blue flame, glass hurling across the room, the summoning circle erupted into a column of wild blue fire. Tamers began fainting from exhaustion and screams could be heard around the room.

Mephisto sat forward "oh"

the flames began to disperse outwards and burning feathers reined down from the sky, standing in the centre of the room was a tall figure in a black waistcoat with his shirtsleeves rolled to his shoulders, one hand rested on the hilt of the sword secured to his belt, in his other he held a cigarette up to his mouth, his eyes were glowing a cold blue colour and radiated power, but the point of everyone's gaze was billowing black angels wings stretching across the room, their massive length appearing nearly 6 metres each, blue flame licking their entirety.

all the weapons in the room were raised and readied.

he flicked the cigarette away and stretched, his wings extending then folding against his back. Then he turned his neck which gave a crack and his eyes turned to normal.

he grinned, not evily...but kind of... idiotically, Yukio recognised that grin, but from where.

The demon threw his hands into the air, unable to contain his apperant excitement "Holy fuck I'm home!, I don't believe it!, I'm actually here!"

There were several gasps throughout the hall and Yukio's gun fell, that voice, the stupid smile, that smug demeanour.

"Rin..." Shiemi whispered, it couldn't be, Rin was dead, he had died, he was gone

"Oh my god..." Yukio started to walk forward and Rin turned to look at the man approaching him

Rins face fell and his eyes widened"Yukio..."

Yukio kept walking "Y...You died"

Rin gulped "I..guess...I think I did"

They were standing in front of each other now, both speechless, it was like they felt whole again

Tears began falling from Rins eyes "Yukio..I'm so sorry"

he was roughly interrupted with a punch to the nose "you fucking idiot" Yukio exclaimed "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE WENT THROUGH, AND NOW YOU SHOW UP LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED YOU SELFISH ASSHOLE WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!" Rin flinched, but not from the punch, from the words

Yukio pulled his brother into a hug "I'm so angry you fucking moron" he began to cry

the room was quiet as the brothers embraced

"I couldn't...I needed..." Rin couldn't form the words, he was so overwhelmed

"Rin..." He heard a weak whisper and turned to face a distraught looking Shiemi Moriyama, just as beautiful as the day he left

she began to fall to her knees but was quickly caught by Rin who held her as she sobbed.

she looked up and slapped him "don't do that again..ever...you're such an idiot"

he smiled as tears continued to fall down his face "you still smell like roses" he laughed lightly

his wings unconsciously wrapped around her in an attempt to soothe her.

Rin Okumura had come home, not to Assiah, but to his family

Azazel sat in the burned down church staring out through the barren landscape, his brother would pay for what he did, no matter what it took.

Beelzebub wrapped her hands around her half brothers waist, kissing his cheek.

"we're finally free from that little shit Beel, I'll finally claim that throne for myself" he smirked

"how are we going to do that?" she asked

"I heard a rumour from the one who summoned us, apperantly we have two lovely nieces, we should pay them a visit" he laughed

Arthur A Angel stood behind them and grimaced, Epithet had ruined his life the day he took power, and now it was time to ruin his in return. The ex paladin grinned, the demon he was using for power was quite agreeable. This would be fun

 _ **opinion? was it good? sorry it's been a while, I was busy with important stuff (drinking) and studying (going to parties). whaddya think? Beelzebub/Azazel? thought it was a good pair up for those two evil idiots. I'll explain Arthur A Angels motives further along in the story.**_

 _I wear the hood of the sun, the light of dawn will protect me, my hood is power_

 _ **peace out**_


	8. Twins

**_sup people, this story is getting bigger and I'm super happy about the response I'm getting. Anyway here's chapter 8_**

 _chapter 8: twins_

And so the debates began, they talked..and talked and talked for 5 solid hours. Questions were raised and answers were given, accusations were thrown and defences were provided.

The council needed to be sure nothing would go wrong, the demons were currently all trapped in Gehenna and everyone wanted to keep it that way, the peace was enjoyable.

Rin stood in the center of the room with Mephisto who felt some form of relief now that Rin was here, even Mephisto knew that he couldn't take down Beelzebub _and_ Azazel single handedly and neither could the exorcists, Rin however could smite them both with a single blow if he wished it.

Rin cracked his knuckles one by one "I simply intend to drag my ignorant brother by his teeth"

 _crack_

and my bitch of a sister by her hair"

 _crack_

back into the depths of Gehanna "

 _crack_

where they belong"

 _crack_

" before a war starts"

Yukio adjusted his glasses, Rin wasn't the same, there was something different about him...something dark. A certain sadisim...this wasn't the same Rin that died in the tunnels.

Rin moved to the other hand, each crack sending shivers down the spines of everyone in attendance.

 _crack_

Yukio cleared his throat and looked at the other head council members "I don't see any issues, as long as there are no civilian casualties or injuries, we'll lend assistance in those matters"

"I'll take care of everything myself, no need for interference" Rin brushed back

Yukio sighed "I'm afraid it's unavoidable, we need to send someone to keep tabs on you, as paladin I volunteer..any objections?"

there was some murmering before everyone agreed it should be Yukio

"any other matters to discuss?"

silence

Yukio stretched and yawned "I think that closes the debates, council adjourned"

sighs of relief were heard throughout the room, after a while there was six people left in the room, Yukio, Rin, Shiemi, Izumo, Shima and Mephisto, all in their seats scattered throughout the room

there was a long silence but it was finally broken by Shima "god dammit this is so awkward"

Rin chuckled followed by Yukio then everyone joined in before letting out a breath they didn't realise they were holding

Rin smiled "sorry I died..."

Izumo scoffed "just don't do it again you idiot, it's been four years"

Rin smiled sadly "actually time moves much slower in Gehenna, that's four years for _you_ "

Mephisto stirred his tea "about five and a half times slower"

Shiemi frowned "so..."

Rin scrunched his brow "too long"

Yukio looked up "that's twenty two years... we're not even that age yet...Rin that's a lifetime to us"

Rin nodded "I guess"

Rin looked around "you guys got older, and Shima, your hair isn't pink..no goatee either"

He smiled "yeah, Izumo made me shave it off.."

Izumo shrugged "it was ugly"

Mephisto stood up "I must be leaving, but do have fun catching up, Auf weidersein"

he vanished in a puff of pink smoke

Rin sighed and sat down and looked over at Yukio "so...you get a yet girlfriend or.."

everyones faces dropped and they looked at each other

Shiemi looked at Rin "uhhm..Rin"

Rin looked around "what"

Yukio looked over at Rin "uhhm, I never told you Rin but...I'm..gay"

Rins eyes widened and the room went silent

"FINALLY!" Rin exclaimed taking everyone aback "I didn't think you'd tell anyone since you didn't even tell me, and we grew up in a monastery for fucks sake, that must have been hard... phew, congrats Yukio"

Yukio smiled "thanks.. I thought you'd react differently to be honest"

Rin smiled "you're my brother, I'm on your side no matter what happens"

Shiemi smiled "us anyone else curious about the massive wings sticking out of his back?"

Shima sat up "yeah, when did that happen"

Yukio looked intrigued "yes I'd like to know what they're all about"

Rin sighed "in short, Satan was an angel, always was, being his half son and then inheriting his power, I grew wings"

Yukio nodded "did it hurt?"

Rin shrugged "oh Nah, it felt a little like a bee stin- of course it fucking hurt, I grew bone from my back, it's like teething times a billion, imagine being stabbed by a blunt poking iron from the inside..dammit" He shook his head

He sighed and they smiled a little "so I guess everyone is getting married and having kids and stuff" Rin smiled happy to be home

At the mention of kids the room grew dead silent, they had almost forgot, all apart from Shiemi who had been nearly having a panic attack about how to tell Rin

Rin looked around slightly concerned, Their faces were grim and refused to meet his gaze.

"what's wrong..." He asked getting increasingly worried

Yukio looked at Shima and Izumo "we should go outside"

they nodded and abruptly left leaving Rin and Shiemi alone in the massive room.

"Shiemi what's going on" Rin asked, rather confused

She got up and walked to the center of the room slowly elevating Rins concern

Shiemi stopped right in front of Rin and hugged him "I need to tell you something"

Rin wrapped his arms around her "yeah?..."

she looked up "I have two children..."

Shiemi felt Rin flinch

"oh..." he stepped back "married?"

she shook her head "no.."

He smiled sadly "who's the father?"

She walked up to him "Rin Okumura"

He looked down confused "what?"

She giggled nervously "you asked who the father was"

Rin stood confused for about a minute before realisation hit "you're saying..."

"that when you left I was pregnant, I had twins" she laughed "I guess it runs in the family"

Arthur walked down the path in front of the two demon lords

Beelzubub sighed "remind me again why we should trust this mortal?"

Azazel looked over at his sister "because this mortal wants our little brothers dead, That little shit Rin _and_ Yukio, as that mortal saying goes my enemy's enemy is my friend...or something like that"

Arthur exhaled "the enemy of my enemy is my friend, those were my thoughts exactly" he placed his hand on the handle of his sword and looked at the piece of paper in his hand

"this is the address" he grinned

Beelzubub bit her lip "I can smell them"

Azazel grinned "let's say hello to our neices, shall we"

and with that Arthur pushed the gate open and approached the door.


	9. compromise

_i sprained my wrist and damaged ligaments in my thumb and index finger, sorry for not posting but it hurts to type_. _using my left hand on computer please forgive errors._ _also i noticed some continuity errors in the first chapter, i fixed them._

Aurther scanned the battlefield in horror, blood and limbs decorated the surrounding landscape, his comrades slain and dismembered right before his eyes in a matter of minutes. The Demons had swarmed and invaded Assiah without warning, they tore through everything ruthlessly, towns, shrines, even people. In all his time as palidan he had never fought demons with posessed such ferocity. For the first time Arthur wasn't sure he was going to make it out alive. The gargantuan beast set it's one blood red eye on the palidan and let out a hungry snarl. He froze, fear gripped him like a vice and cold sweat ran down his back as the hedious demon prowled toward him.

With the death of his allies Arthur felt empty, regardless of his arrogance he was still human, he knew he was undoubtedly about to die, at the hand of a demon no less. Aurthur gripped his blade tightly and swung wildly, hoping it would somehow slay the demon.

The draken growled, it almost sounded as if it was laughing at Arthur, mocking him. It arched up and roared at Angel.

Arthur let out a weak scream and threw his weapon at the draken but to no avail.

And just as the demon began to devour the exorcist it vanished, the earth opened up and swallowed the collasal demon as if it was being dragged to hell.

127 of Arthurs division was slaughtered, some of the most powerful exorcists at the Vaticans disposal.

once again Arthur gazed at the brutal carnage that was lain out before him, clutched the nub where his arm used to be and laughed

his hysterical laughter rung across the now silent warzone

That was when the great Arthur august Angel realised that he was nothing compared to the demons, a mere mortal who's life could be taken in the blink of an eye, they couldn't be destroyed, an insignificant speck.

The last thing author remembered about that day...was going insane. And swearing vengeance on the one who caused his mind to snap.

 _cant be bothered with a line break__

He took breaths greedily, the air was rich, plentiful and cold as opposed to the hot foul air that filled Gehenna. Rin felt like he was dreaming, it was all so surreal.

It was quiet and peaceful. Shiemi walked beside him clutching his hand for dear life as if he was going to vanish into thin air. He was really back, he wasn't dead, her Rin was home

She smiled and began to absorb every detail, new and old. He'd grown a little taller, although that might have been the shoes he was wearing, his hair was a little longer too, it was still a mess though. Then she moved her gaze to his skin, it was pale but his hands were warm and comforting. His nails were dark and pointed and his eyes seemed to glow slightly. His expression seemed calm and content, but nonetheless, it was Rin, Shiemi felt like she was falling in love all over again

Meanwhile Rin was almost literally having a heart attack, the panic was swelling up in his chest and his heart was going ninety miles per hour. All of a sudden he had children, plural, as in two. He couldn't be a father, he was too impulsive.

Shiemi stopped and Rin snapped back to reality, they were standing outside a small pink house located in a quiet area, there was a small flower garden in the front that was well tended to apart from a small patch that looked like it was freshly growing.

Rin gulped, his heart was pounding and his hands started to sweat

Shiemi looked up "about two days ago me and yukio and i were having tea and talking about how we missed you, later that night i was thinking of how i was going to explain to them their father was dead" she gripped his hand tighter and smiled "i don't have to do that now... do i?"

Rin shook his head "Shiemi...i don't know if I can do this, i mean I've been away for so long a..and i don't think I'll be a good dad i mean..."

she cut him off "no matter what happens, you will be the best dad ever" she then wrapped her arms around Rin and kissed him

he let out a shaky breath before nodding

Shiemi pushed the gate open and approached the door, Rin hesitantly followed behind.

She reached up and unlocked the door before stepping into the house. Rin stood outside looking in and appearing rather uncomfortable. Shiemi smiled and bekoned for him to come in.

Shiemi walked through the house and made her way into the living room. Rin looked around at the various pictures and the heaps of educational and gardening books dotted around the room. "it's nice" he smiled "... comfortable"

Shiemi sighed "it was a dump and cheap, i bought it with a little help from mom, and as a present yukio, bon, Shima, Izumo, Koneko, paku, Shura even Mephisto renovated it while i was in hospital" she smiled happily

he nodded before picking up a picture of her and Yukio with the twins, Shiemi herd him inhale sharply "what are their names..."

she smiled "Hinami and Misaki, Hina is the one with the shorter hair" she smiled "she's really polite and has the cutest smile, Misaki is a little rebel and is always laughing" Shiemi's a smile fell a little "but she has a problem with speaking, she had a bad incident with a ghoul when she was 2"

they sat down and Rin smiled nervously

Shiemi smiled "you'll be fine, they should be back soon, i left them with my friend from night classes, i had to leave so late last night, i didn't want to leave them alone, i told her I'd be back by the morning"

"Ah, no wonder we couldn't find them" a deep voice came from the stairs and Azazel walked down followed by Beelzubub

in the blink of an eye Shiemi was standing behind Rin on the opposite side of the room, his speed was astounding

"You monsters" growled Rin " you'd go as faras to hurt children

beelzubub perked up "oh is wasn't our idea, our summoner has been proven to be quite useful"

"and who would that be" Rin grit his teeth, he had to be careful, if anything went wrong Shiemi could get hurt

Azazel grinned "that would be telling..." he then sighed "I'm sure you could strike us down right now we're still not at full power, how about we call a truce for now?"

Rin snarled "why the fuck should I?!" he reached for kurikura

Azazel frowned "if there's one thing i am it's honest, you know I've never lied" he shrugged "occasionally withheld information, but never lied"

Rin was glaring death at his siblings, he had to give it to Azazel, the man didn't lie

"if you kill us now our summoner will I simply kill your beautiful daughters, but if we go now and we don't come near your family again, deal?" Azazel smiled, he knew he had Rin

Rin clenched his fists "swear on the spirits"

Azazel was the demon Prince of spirits, if he did it he couldn't break it

"i swear on the spirits" And with that it was over

Azazel and beelzubub were gone like a gust of wind

Rin fell to his knees and exhaled "i should just leave, I've already put you in danger"

Shiemi sat beside him and held him "i know how it works, they can't come after us"

Rin sighed "I'm so so sorry" she kissed him softly "the girls are ok, that's all that matters"

He nodded, it was only going to get harder from here on out, And Rin felt like somthing was going to go wrong if he didn't hurry.

They sat there for what seemed like an age, just holding each other, being in each others company

after a while Rin looked over at Shiemi "an exorcist uniform looks great on you, plus the long hair looks great" he smiled

she blushed and grinned "not to bad yourself Okumura" she leaned in to kiss him, but before their lips met the doorbell rang and a voice echoed through the house

"Shiemi?"

They were home


	10. Mephisto's chest

_hi there, I'm_ _sorta back_ _just want to clarify that the wings kinda just form and dissapate, they still exist on his body they just dont appear, like his flames originally_

Yukio sat in the back of the black limo that drove him everywhere and stared blankly out the window. For four years he had blamed himself for his brothers brutal death at the hands of their half brother Azazel, he should have went with him into the train, he should have told him to run away. And now Rin turned up after ruling in gehanna for the entire four years with no word, no letter not even a message from Mephisto.

Not only that but there was something astronomically different about his brother, not that he wasn't overjoyed upon Rin's appearance, but there was somthingly eternally dark sitting on his brothers shoulders, and Yukio intended fully to find out what was going on.

Rin was sitting on the couch and adjusting the tie that was neatly tucked into his waistcoat. He ran his hand through his hair and tapped his foot. Suddenly he was a father and after the events that had just transpired he realised that his loved ones could be used against him. Even if he wouldn't be able to stay for long he was going to do everything in his immortal power to protect them, even if it killed him.

Shiemi was thanking the woman who had watched over the girls while Shiemi was at the assembly. Rin then heard them say their farewells and the clunk if the closing door. The footsteps of several people could be heard walking down the hallway toward the living area.

The next thing Rin heard was a young girls voice ring out questioningly "uncle Yukio?" the voice seemed confused. Rin froze in place, unable to move or speak, he had been able to fearlessly annihilate countless demons and had even gouged out the eye of Lucifer for questioning him the day before his ascention, but here he sat, completely struck by the idea of meeting his daughters.

He let out a heavy breath and turned his head to face them. One stood in front of Shiemi, she had unruly blueish black hair down to her waist and blue eyes that burned brightly with an unmistakable michevious glee, yet a certain wariness was buried deep within, her forehead was scrunched up in confusion, she didn't appear to be the one that spoke though, the one that had spoke was hiding behind Shiemi's leg, she had shorter hair, besides that they looked identical and were undoubtedly Rin's children. He stared blankly "Hi..."

Shiemi then spoke "girls, I'd like you to meet Rin, he's your daddy"

the one hiding behind Shiemi, Rin guessed Hinami, spoke again "i thought uncle Yukio was our Daddy"

Shiemi giggled "No this is uncle Yukio's brother" Shiemi led them into the room and sat them down across from Rin before sitting beside him. Misaki began inching closer to Hinami, they clearly relied on each other.

Rin smiled trying not to appear threatening

as he observed them, unlike himself and yukio, Hinami and Misaki were identical twins, although they clearly had different personalities.

Shiemi suddenly began crying

Hinami and Rin both spoke in unison

"mommy?"

"Shiemi?"

Shiemi laughed a little "i just never thought we'd all be sitting in a room together, I'm really really happy"

Rin smiled and began to talk to his daughters

Mephisto sat across from a distant looking Yukio "Tea?" he asked, but Yukio just shook his head

Mephisto sighed "what is it you want little brother?" he crossed his legs

Yukio's brow furrowed "tell me what happened to my brother" he glared deeply at Mephisto

Mephistopheles chuckled and a sly grin formed as his lips wrapped around his elongated, shark like teeth "Oh Yukio, are you sure you're capable of handling the truth?"

Yukio sat forward beginning to become more hostile "I think I at least have the right to know what really happened to my brother" he barked

Mephisto removed his hat and picked up his tea "He's spent 22 years in gehennah surrounded by demons with him being seated at the very pinnacle, can you imagine what that's like? to be the ruler of all evil while trying to remain the selfless and kind man you once were, you can't exactly be merciful. Rin has become maleficent, he is capable of immense evil, I would be lying if I said he didn't frighten me, the stories you've heard about epithet only skim the surface" throughout his monologue Mephisto's face fell gradually eventually gaining a fearful look, a familiar expression that Yukio was truly astonished to see on Mephisto's face, it was somthing Yukio had seen many times in experienced exorcists.

It was something akin to PTSD.

he put his teacup down shakily, removed his jacket unbuttoned his shirt revealing his torso

Yukio began to feel sick

Mephisto looked up at Yukio "i managed to visit Rin a few days after his ascention just before the major gateways were closed permanently. That day i made a remark in my usual fashion while attempting to dodge a question about Shiemi, he didnt take it very well"

There, seared into the pale skin of Mephisto's chest was a long grotesque scar bordered by an unsightly burn, the work of kurikura.

Mephisto attempted a smile but only managed a weak grimace "if you think Rin is getting angry...Run"

 _yes hinami is named after Tokyo ghoul's Hinami, apologies its short, promise I'll up my game once collage stuff is sorted out_


	11. His lordship

_im not going to make an excuse, i got lazy after the hand thing and then did my first year of collage, literally just finished collage today. **sup fickers**_ (hehe get it?)

 _chapter 11_

Shiemi slept, as did Hinami and Misaki, one side of the large bed easily accomodating the three of them, the girls snuggled closley against their mother, delicate breathing whispering silently throughout the room.

Rin lay in the bed beside them staring over at their sleeping forms, his daughters, it was almost as if they were a drug and his eyes were drinking in every single drop of them that they could. Their small sleeping faces were so beautiful to him, Rin had an overwhelming tugging at his heart, he was a dad...a father. The love he felt for Shiemi had now been added to and the feeling was euphoric.

Rin furrowed his brow and his expression became hard as he looked at them, by the nine levels of the underworld he would protect his two little girls if it was the last thing he ever did. Rins hand ran across the large scar on his chest where Azazel had punched through.

Rin glared at nothing, he was going to pull Azazel's spine out through his mouth for even thinking about harming his family.

Arthur sat facing the summoning circle and began to chant under his breath in an aincent language only known in the deepest darkest pits of Gehennah, the bodies surrounding him not phasing him in the slightest, the many symbols scrawled onto the floor in fresh blood began to hiss and bubble leaving the pungent smell of copper lingering in the air

Arthur continued to chant and as he did the blood coalesced into a figure which rose out of the floor. Standing before him was the naked form of Beelzebub, the first child of Satan and undoubtedly the most powerful of all the eight lords of hell.

She sauntered towards Arthur, lay her hand underneath his chin and pecked him on the cheek

"thank you darling" she said as she stood upright, still naked and caked in blood she gazed around at the bodies

she looked at Arthur and giggled "you are bad"

He glared at her "where is your brother?" he asked, snarling slightly

"ooh fiesty" she began to suck the blood off her fingers "we have to preform a different ritual to summon him, he sent me first to prepare for his arrival, hes a very demanding man"

Arthur muttered somthing under his breath, clenching his fists tightly

Beelzebub looked down at herself "i suppose i should get cleaned up, as much as id love to roll around in these corpses i believe you have some cleaning up to do" and with that she left the room leaving Arthur sitting on the floor

He giggled to himself lightly, his giggles turned to laughter and his laughter into hysterics. He gripped his hair tightly as tears rolled down his face, weather tears of joy or sadness Arthur had no clue

His maniacal laughter peirced through the deafening silence of the now barren orphanage, the remaining blood pooling around him.

Satan died in his sleep, he passed into nothingness in the late hours if the night, if it was peaceful or not Rin didn't know, he didn't really care to be honest. it was announced to the public that morning that their ruler had died and that his youngest son would be taking his place, when this was announced there was confusion and downright rebellion but a stop was quickly put to any behaviour that was not deemed appropriate by Rin.

His coronation was to be held in five days, five days and his fate would be sealed. In the time leading up to satans death Rin had confined himself to his room and had demanded not to be disturbed, the servants and his siblings assumed it was due to him deciding to leave Assiah and his loved ones, this was only partly true.

Gehennah was having an effect on Rin's body, he was confined to his bed and was in utter agony, his back burned, it felt like a rusted knife was scraping his flesh off in layers, his nails were turning black and growing, the skin around his nails was being shredded to pieces, his canine teeth were extending

The day before he was to be ordained there was a knock on his door and Lucifer stepped in along with Mephisto and Amiamon, what they saw was a trashed bedroom

the sheets were in rags there were pillow feathers eveywhere, the furniture was in pieces and a crouched figure was hunched over on the top of the bedframe, two glowing blue eyes glaring down at them

a raspy voice rang out "what do you want"

Mephisto looked up smirking at Rin "well look who's alive, we thought you might have died in here, thete was no need to trash the room"

Rin growled slightly "I've got no time for you Mephisto, leave me be"

Lucifer perked up "Theres been some unrest amongst the demons, they dont like the idea of a half mortal ruling over them, im not to fond of the idea myself, they're all going to Assiah"

Rin stayed crouched "i want them to return before tomorrow, if not I'll force them back and kill them myself, make sure they understand"

Lucifer scoffed "why should i, this is your problem" he turned to leave

There was a faint suond and a dark figure blocked the door, Lucifer felt somthing running down his cheek, he felt his face and examined his fingers, they were red with blood, then he felt it, the pain, the searing agony in his left eye, or rather where his left eye used to be

Mephisto stared in horror as a screaming Lucifer crumpled to the ground, standing in front of them was Rin, he was taller, two curling horns portruded from his forhead, massive black wings had grown from his back and his skin had gone deathly pale, there were long black claws on his hands and his teeth had all come to points, his tail had grown longer.

Rin's demon form had come into fruition. In his hand he held the left eye of Lucifer

Rin looked into Mephisto's eyes as he brought his hand up to his mouth and proceeded to eat the eye

he swallowed "get it done"

Mephisto nodded "yes Lord Rin"

Rin shook his head "No, Rin is dead, my name is Epithet"

Mephisto gulped and bowebowed slightly as did a quivering Amiamon

"yes Lord Epithet"


End file.
